The invention relates firstly to a device for applying a fluid, such as an adhesive or lotion, to a moving substrate.
Such devices have been developed and marketed by the applicant for some time.
During the application of a fluid to a substrate, in particular to a moving substrate moving past the device, it is desirable to be able to change the fluid application pattern as a function of different substrates and different uses. There is thus a demand to be able to make the deposition pattern flexible. For this purpose, it is already known for a nozzle head to be formed so as to be pivotable relative to a fastening surface of a supply station.